Goodbye
by XiuminShock
Summary: Ketika seseorang pergi meninggalkan mu aku hanya bisa menerima dan melepaskannya pergi hanya untuk memberikannya ruang bernafas baginya.


**Goodbye…**

**This is my first time writting story about HunHan couple ^^ but sorry if my story looks so absurd wkwkwk *sok bgt ngomong pake bhs inggris segala xD***

**This is yaoi story. HunHan. Sehun-Luhan. Don't like this story don't read! No bash! Lebih enakan main damai ^^**

**Happy reading~**

Tengah malam aku terbangun dari tidur ku. Aku mengambil gelas yang berada diatas laci disamping tempat tidurku. Aku melihat isinya telah kosong. Aku berdecak kesal dan dengan malas aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mengisi kembali air di gelas ku. Sampainya di dapur, sebelum aku membuka kulkas, aku melihat banyak foto yang tertempel di pintu kulakas. Aku tersenyum melihat semua foto itu. Foto kenangan dengan semua member pada saat kami sedang berlibur ke pantai. "Kalian semua benar-benar bodoh." Aku terkekeh pelan. Saat melihat satu foto di bagian akhir tempelan foto itu, aku melihat foto dirinya. Di foto itu dia terlihat begitu bahagia. Dia terlihat senang dan menikmati liburannya. Aku tersenyum kesal melihat foto dirinya yang seperti itu. Sebuah kenangan pahit muncul kembali dipikiran ku.

**-Flashback on-**

"Hyung ah..kau tidak bercanda dengan ucapan mu kan? kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian kan hyung?"

Air mata ku terus menetes. Aku tidak peduli semua orang berkata bahwa aku adalah namja yang lemah yang mudah menangis. Tapi kenyataannya aku memang seperti itu terlebih ketika menyangkut tentang kekasihku. Luhan hyung. Dia tiba-tiba berkata kepada ku untuk pergi meninggalkan ku. Meninggalkan kami semua –EXO-. Dia tidak mengatakan apa alasannya sampai dia bersih keras untuk tetap keluar dan pergi meninggalkan ku meskipun aku sudah merengek seperti bayi memintanya agar jangan pergi.

"Maafkan aku Sehunnie. Meskipun kau tetap meminta ku jangan pergi, tapi aku akan tetap pergi. Kau pasti akan tahu alasan ku mengapa aku seperti ini. Maafkan aku."

Hanya itu ucapan yang Luhan hyung keluarkan sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan ku juga semua member. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa dia akan seperti ini.

**-Flashback off-**

"_It's a same that it had to be this way_

_It's not enough to say I'm sorry_

_It's not enough to say I'm sorry"_

Aku membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air lalu aku menuangkannya ke dalam gelas ku. Kemudian aku meminumnya sampai habis. "Mengapa aku masih belum bisa melupakan mu hyung? Aku mencoba tapi tetap saja tidak bisa." Aku kembali menuangkan air ke dalam gelas ku dan kembali meminumnya sampai habis.

Setelah selesai menyegarkan tenggorakanku yang kering aku berjalan menuju balkon ruang tv. Menghirup udara segar di tengah malam dan melihat bintang yang sangat banyak mengihiasi langit malam dan itu membuat ku kembali akan dia. Aku menutup mata ku mencoba kembali melihat wajah Luhan hyung dalam pikiran ku.

**-Flashback on-**

"Luhan hyung kau tahu semua fans sangat mendukung tentang hubungan kita."

"Tentu aku tahu tentang itu Sehun-ah."

"Aku harap kita akan selalu bersama seperti ini hyung. Aku tidak mau kita berpisah sedetik pun." Aku memeluknya posesif tanpa ada orang lain yang boleh memeluknya kecuali aku. Aku sangat suka bila aku memeluknya seperti ini.

"Yahh kita akan selalu seperti ini. Kita berdua tidak akan berpisah."

"Hyung janji tidak akan pergi meninggalkan ku kan?" aku merenggangkan pelukanku. Melihat sebentar kearahnya. Luhan hyung hanya memberikan senyuman saja dan itu membuatku kesal. Mengapa dia selalu menjawab dengan ukiran senyum seperti itu.

"Menurutmu apakah aku akan pergi meninggalkan mu atau tidak?"

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan hyung seperti itu. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukkan posesifku dengan kasar dan menatapnya penuh tanya. "Mengapa hyung bertanya seperti itu? Apakah hyung akan meninggalkan ku?"

Dia tertawa. Apakah ada yang lucu? Apakah pertanyaan ku begitu lucu baginya? "Yakk Luhan hyung mengapa kau malah teryawa? Apakah pertanyaan ku begitu lucu bagimu?" aku memasang ekspresi wajah kesal padanya.

"Kau yang lucu Sehun-ah. Kau percaya bahwa aku akan pergi meninggalkan mu? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Aku tidak pergi meninggalkan mu Sehunnie."

"Yakk hyung mengapa kau suka sekali membuatku kesal dengan lelucon mu yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu. Kau sudah membuatku sedikit marah padamu hyung."

Dan akhirnya dia tersenyum dan memeluk ku dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkan mu Sehunnie. Aku menyayangimu."

Sepertinya memang aku terlalu percaya dengan ucapan Luhan hyung seperti itu. Nyatanya dia tidak menepati perkataannya kepadaku. Dia tetap pergi meninggalkan ku seperti ini. Melupakan mu. Membenci mu. Aku selalu berusaha untuk melakukannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang dengan bantuan Tao hyung yang selalu ada bersama ku setelah Luhan hyung pergi aku masih belum bisa melupakannya.

**-Flashback off-**

"_I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive_

_Cause everything we've been through_

_And everything about you_

_Seemed to be a lie_

_A guiltless twisted lie_

_It make me learn to hate you_

_Or hate myself for letting it pass by"_

Aku membuka mata ku dan melihat bintang yang sepertinya sinar mereka sangat terang malam ini. Mungkin perlahan dengan berjalannya waktu yang terus berputar dan dengan kehadiran kesembilan hyung ku disini aku akan perlahan belajar melupakan mu hyung. Tao hyung bisa melepaskan kepergian Kris hyung meskipun aku tahu perasaan dia pasti sama seperti ku. Tao hyung dengan semangat dan terus belajar menerima kenyataan bahwa keputusan Kris hyung untuk pergi meninggalkannya dan juga semua member adalah keputusan yang tepat untuknya dengan berpikiran yang begitu keras. Aku pasti akan bisa seperti Tao hyung. Perlahan tapi pasti aku akan bisa menerima kepergian mu hyung tanpa mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah kita lalui bersama sebelumnya. Selamat tinggal Luhan hyung. Kami semua menyayangimu.

"_All I had to say goodbye_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Goodbye…"_

**-End-**


End file.
